1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baking oven comprising at lest one hearth with a baking chamber; and a heating device with at least one set of heating elements, which comprises at least one heating surface which forms a wall of a baking chamber, and which comprises at least one heating fluid duct for the guidance of a heating fluid in a direction of flow, each heating fluid duct being defined on at least one side towards a baking chamber by a heating surface.
2. Background Art
In multi-deck tunnel ovens, each baking chamber is heated by heating elements disposed above and below and which form part of the heating device. To this end, a heating gas flows through heating gas ducts which are available in the heating elements and which are substantially vertical to the direction of charging of the baking oven. Since the heating gas, along the heating gas ducts, gives off a considerable part of its energy to the respective baking chamber, a temperature gradient of 30 to 50 K is produced within the baking chamber perpendicular to the charging direction. This temperature gradient strongly affects the quality of the baked products.